Home Again
by Zidane's evil twin
Summary: Kietaro gets a call to go home but what he will find will suprise him...Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

HOME AGAIN.  
  
this is my first fan fic. So if it stinks, just say so don't lie, and I do not own any of these characters, so don't sue me!!!  
  
Earlier that day Kietaro got a call from his father to come home immediately. So Kietaro ran up the stairs to his room to pack. Naru walks in and sees what he is doing.  
  
"Kietaro you bastard!" Naru yelled as she punched Kietaro out the window of his room.  
  
"Well, I'd have to say that's a new record," Motoko laughed. "Did Urishima try to touch you again?"  
  
"Should I destroy him with my Mecha Tama-chan 6?"Su asked.  
  
"No! That would kill him!" Shinobu replied.  
  
"What's all that stuff for?" Kitsune asked.  
  
Kietaro's probably running away again." Naru said sadly. "But why? It's Not like he bombed an exam or something."  
  
"Ouch. Naru let me explain," Kietaro said coming in the room from the window.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything!" She yelled running out of the room.  
  
"URISHIMA!!!SHINMEI SHOOL SECRET ARTS: ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!!!" Motoko yelled  
  
At that moment, Chi energy swirled around her sword and blasted at Kietaro. Which after the blast, flew out the window again.  
  
Later that after noon, Kietaro was almost on the train to his home when Naru grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Why are you running away again?!" she asked.  
  
"I'm not running away. My parents called and told me to come home." He replied.  
  
"Oh.okay. Well, can I come? I've wanted to meet your parents for a while now."  
  
"Well.uhhh.sure why not!"  
  
They got on the train right before it departed. When Kietaro and Naru arrived, they started to walk to Kietaro's house.  
  
"Hello! Anyone home?!" Kietaro yelled as he walked trough the door. To his surprise, everything was on the floor broken. "Oh my god!! What the hell happened?!"  
  
"I.I don't know. But we'll find out." Naru said shocked. "Holy shit! Kietaro! Look!" She pointed to a body all covered in blood.  
  
"Mother!!! Mom please don't be dead!" Kietaro cried rushing over to her. "Naru! Go get help!"  
  
"Okay!" She replied.  
  
"Please have a heart beat." He said while checking her pulse. He felt little heart beat. "Yes! There's still hope! Please hang in there until someone arrives."  
  
Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please review even if you think it's bad! Thank you!!! 


	2. Reunion

Home Again Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
I still don't own any of the things in this fan fic., but I will in the  
future!  
  
Naru was running down the road when she heard a big crash  
  
"What the hell.?" She said to herself. She ran to where she thought she heard the noise completely forgetting Kietaro's problem. "wait. Isn't that Seta's van?!" At that second, Seta started to climb out of the wasted van.  
  
"going 90 on a road for 30, not good," Seta said to himself. "Oh, hey Naru! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing.You've got blood gushing out of your head you know." She replied.  
  
"Well that wont do," Seta said pulling out a bandage. At that very moment, Naru remembered what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Seta I need your help! Kietaro's house was torn apart and his mom. his mom might not. well. you know."  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"two blocks away,"  
  
"Well then, let's go!"  
  
Naru and Seta climbed into the van and went to Kietaro's house as fast as the van could go. When they arrived, Kietaro was still sitting on the floor next to his mother.  
  
"Kietaro! I've brought Seta with me! Maybe he can help." Naru yelled.  
  
"Seta? Oh thank God! Please help me!" Kietaro said thankfully  
  
"Hmmm. the nearest hospital is about ten minutes away. Do you think she'll make it?" Seta replied.  
  
"She's survived this long, so I think so," Kietaro said sadly.  
  
"Alright, then we'd better be off."  
  
When they reached the hospital, Kietaro's mother was put directly in the emergency room. Kietaro, Naru, and Seta sat in the waiting room and didn't say anything to each other. The silence was broken when Naru said, "I'm gonna call everyone and tell them what happened. Then I'll get us something to eat."  
  
"Oh. Okay Naru." Kietaro said quietly.  
  
It was about midnight and they haven't heard any word on her condition. They finished eating a half-hour later. Afterward Seta said, "I should take you back to the Hinata Apartments. The others are probably worried sick about you guys. We can come back in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Kietaro replied. As they started to walk out the door, Su, Motoko, and Shinobu walked in.  
  
"Hey Kietaro!" Su yelled as she kicked him in the face. He just stood there rubbing his cheek "Don't you usually fly away after I hit you?"  
  
"Su, leave Urashima alone. He's had a hard day," Motoko said.  
  
"Are you okay Sempai?" Shinobu asked.  
  
Kietaro stood there and said quietly, "It could have been worse, I guess."  
  
All of a sudden, a man with a dark, long brown coat ran up to Kietaro and hugged him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Motoko demanded.  
  
"Me?" The man asked. "I'm Kietaro's father." 


	3. Missing

HOME AGAIN Chapter 3: Missing  
  
I don't own any of the characters. yet any ways. Well, enjoy the story!!!  
  
"Where have you been dad?" Kietaro asked.  
  
"Well, after I closed the store, I saw a strange woman standing next to my car. I asked her if she needed help with something, but she just shrugged her shoulders. So I just walked into my car and tried to start it. When the engine roared, it made a gurgle type sound. I popped open the hood and saw that most of the cords were cut."  
  
"Wow. That's strange," Seta said.  
  
"Well, I tried to ask the girl for help, but she was gone. So I started to walk home as pissed as any man would be. then I walked into the house and saw how messed up it was. When I looked at the blood on the ground, I started to freak out. I called a cab and told them to come here as soon as possible."  
  
"Sempai." Shinobu said quietly.  
  
"Let's go to the apartments for the night. We'll come back in the morning," Kietaro said sadly.  
  
"Alright, but I'm driving," Seta said.  
  
Just then, the lights went out and Kietaro tripped over a towel and grabbed Naru's breasts.  
  
"You stupid pervert!" She yelled. She swung a punch at him, but she missed and hit his father. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Ouch. Now I know how it feels Kietaro," He replied.  
  
The lights turned back on and they all looked at each other.  
  
"Hmmm. Wasn't there one more person?" Su asked. "Maybe a demon came out of the darkness and ate them. He he he!"  
  
"Su, there is no such things as demons, right Kietaro?" Naru said. "Hey! Where is He?!"  
  
"I told you there was a demon!"  
  
"Uri. Urishima is missing?!" Motoko cried.  
  
"Sempai!" Shinobu yelled.  
  
They searched the hospital high and low for him, but there was not a trace. Naru walked back to the waiting room and saw a message on the wall written in blood. It said "Give me what I want or the kid is mine".  
  
"Oh shit!!!" She cried. Naru ran around the hospital grabbing all of her friends to show them the message.  
  
"Hmmm." Seta thought. " I have no idea."  
  
At that moment, they heard a voice. "Give me what I want. or he dies!"  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!!" Kietaro's dad yelled. "What do you want?!" There was no reply. "Damn it. first my wife and now my son. what will they take next?"  
  
Well, what do you think? Tomorrow's my birthday and you know what you can give me? REVIEWS!!! So please review this story. 


	4. MY BDAY!

Hello Everyone!!! Sorry this isn't a chapter in my story! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!!! GIVE ME REVIEWS FOR THE CHAPTERS I'VE GOT OUT! Okay? See ya!  
  
Zidanes evil twin 


	5. Trap

Home again: Ch. 5: Trap  
  
"Damn it!" Kietaro's father yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Naru asked leaning over to help him off of the floor.  
  
"First my wife, then my son! What next?!"  
  
"Naru! There's an evil presents in this room!" Motoko yelled out of the blue.  
  
"Go ahead. Cry to your hearts content," the voice said.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Motoko cried.  
  
"Maybe it wants bananas!" Su said hysterically.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA. you fools" The voice replied.  
  
Shinobu walked into the room saying, "W.What the heck's going on?"  
  
"Hmmm. who shall I take next out of this group of morons? How about that little girl!"  
  
"You're not taking Shinobu!" Motoko screamed. She ran over to Shinobu and pulled out her sword.  
  
Then, a second later, the lights went off again. This time when the lights came on, Naru was gone.  
  
"NARU!!!!" Motoko yelled. "Hey! Where's my sword?!"  
  
The time flew as they searched for Kietaro, Naru, and Motoko's sword. At 9 o'clock, they gave the search up.  
  
"Shit! That sword coasted me 250,000 Yen!" Motoko cried. Motoko turned around and saw Mitsume, Haruka, Kitsune, and Sarah coming to the hospital. "Damn! We can't have them get involved."  
  
"But maybe they can help," Shinobu said.  
  
"Hey Haruka!" Seta yelled. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, we came here to check on you guys." Haruka replied.  
  
"Well, the thing is." Seta, Shinobu, Motoko, and Su explained to them what happened.  
  
"Ummm." Mitsume said. "Who's Kietaro?" Everyone fell to the ground in shock.  
  
"Are there any clues?" Haruka said.  
  
"Only this message on the wall," Seta replied.  
  
"Thank God! The dork is gone!," Sarah said. "Uh. I mean dang, he's gone."  
  
"Who's this cry baby anyway?" Kitsune asked.  
  
"He's Kietaro's dad," Seta said.  
  
Kitsune and Sarah stood in shock after that.  
  
"HAHAHAHA. Exactly what I've been waiting for. All of the Hinata Idiots to come into one place," the voice said. "Now the sacrifices can be commenced." 


	6. Legend

Home Again: chapter 5: legend  
  
Hello adoring fans! It is I, Zidane's evil twin! Well, I had a great B-day thanx to all the reviews I got! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! (Oh yeah. I still don't own any of the characters in the story, but I do own this cake! Mmm. Crap, I ate it all.)  
  
"Ugh... what the hell...?" Kietaro said waking up from a horrible sleep. "What a weird dream. Hey! Where am I?!"  
  
Kietaro looked around the room and saw things that belonged in a torture chamber, like a guillotine, an electric chair, and several other items.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode!" someone said from outside of the room.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kietaro demanded.  
  
"The question is not who I am, it's what situation you're in."  
  
Kietaro saw he was tied on to a platform and noticed several blades were hanging about 6 feet away from his head. He tried to move his wrist, but when he did, the blades fell a foot.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kietaro yelled. At that same time, he heard a shriek. "Hey! That sounded like Naru! What did you do with her?!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love to hear a girl's shriek for mercy!" The person said.  
  
"I'm right behind you, moron!" Naru yelled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kietaro asked.  
  
"Of course not! Now listen to me, if any one of our body parts moves the rope, we can kiss our asses good-bye."  
  
All of a sudden, the door burst open and both Naru and Kietaro jumped scared. The blades fell another foot.  
  
"Damn it! I told you not to move!"  
  
"You jumped too!"  
  
"Will both of you shut up?!" Someone said walking into the room. The person was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt and had a mask that looked like Link from the Zelda games.  
  
"Who are you?!" Naru demanded.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You and all of your friends will be sacrificed to the ancient turtle civilization anyway."  
  
"Ancient turtle civilization?!" Naru and Kietaro said at the same time.  
  
"Yes. I am also looking for the turtle lord, Tama."  
  
T.T.TAMA?!?!?!" Naru screamed.  
  
"Yes. Unless you know where the turtle is, you're going to die a painful death!"  
  
"What do you want with the turtle anyway?" Kietaro asked.  
  
"It is said in legend, that whoever can eat the turtle lord will be granted god like powers."  
  
Oh no! Kietaro thought. If anyone says anything about Tama. We're done for! 


	7. What's lost is now found

Home Again: chapter 6: That's Lost is Now Found  
  
Hello! Here is another great chapter for you all! So READ, ENJOY, THEN REVIEW!!! (My cake is gone. but the characters still aren't mine. Damn!)  
  
"T. T. TURTLE!!!" Motoko screamed running out of the hospital cafeteria doors.  
  
"Hey! It's Tama! She must have followed Mitsumi here," Shinobu said.  
  
"Ummm. where am I?" Mitsumi asked.  
  
"You've been here for three hours and you don't know where you are?!" Motoko yelled running back into the room. "And get this damn turtle away from me!!!"  
  
A second later, Tama landed on Motoko's head. Instantly, Motoko tried to draw her sword and noticed it was still missing.  
  
"Fine! I'll just use my fist!" She screamed as she swung at Tama. Tama dodged the attack and Motoko hit herself and went flying. She just missed Kitsune and flew out the door.  
  
"Motoko! you okay?!" Kitsune shrieked running to Motoko's aid.  
  
"Hey, where's Haruka?" Su asked. "She'll miss out on the turtle stew!"  
  
"No! Don't eat Tama!" Shinobu said.  
  
"Haruka went to the bathroom," Seta replied.  
  
"Seta!" Haruka yelled out of breath. "You'll never guess what I just found!"  
  
Haruka led Seta, Su, Shinobu, Sarah, and Mitsumi down several stairs and ended up at a tall door with a turtle painting on it.  
  
"Wow! Could this be from the ancient turtle civilization?" Seta asked excitedly.  
  
"Cool daddy! This is a new discovery!" Sarah said.  
  
"I'm scared," Shinobu said quietly. "But Sempai might be down there."  
  
"What are we waiting for?! Let's open this door!"  
  
They pushed and pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge, let alone even opening. A moment later, Su came running down the stairs. She jumped and kicked Seta right in the head, then he flew back and hit the door. The door opened to their surprise.  
  
"Well, I guess that works too!" Seta said rubbing his head.  
  
"Seta. Your head is bleeding again," Haruka said.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't even notice!"  
  
Mitsumi, Haruka, Seta, Sarah, and Su walked trough the door and found Naru and Kietaro tied to the platform.  
  
"Naru! Kietaro! Are you okay?!" Haruka yelled.  
  
They both jumped and the blades fell another foot closer to them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Shinobu said covering her eyes. "Naru! Sempai."  
  
"Haruka? Aunt Haruka?!" Kietaro yelled gladly.  
  
"Please come help us!" Naru screamed.  
  
"Hahahaha. Welcome." The mysterious person said walking into the room from another doorway.  
  
"Get out of here! Now!!!" Kietaro yelled.  
  
When they turned around to leave, the doors closed and locked.  
  
"Damn it!" Seta yelled.  
  
Oh Shit! Kietaro thought. How are we going to escape now?!  
  
Well, what did you think of it? Now you know what to do, right? REVIEW!!! 


	8. Rescue

Home Again: Ch. 7: Rescue  
  
Hello my fans! Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've had a HUGE writer's block. (I still don't own any of these characters, and my cake is gone too *sigh* Oh look! A cup cake!)  
  
"Shit!" Seta Yelled.  
  
"Ha, 2 members of the dork squad aren't here. I guess I have to do it without them," The person said walking closer to them.  
  
"I have a question for ya," Sarah said. "Are you a boy or girl?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you could tell. I'm a woman," She said drawing a sword.  
  
"Hey! That's Motoko's sword!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Su ran up to the woman, ripped off her mask, and put a banana in the woman's mouth. The woman spit the banana out and put her mask back on.  
  
"Oh you want to play games?" the woman asked.  
  
"Sure!" Su replied.  
  
"Then let's play!" She put the sword up to Su's neck. Seta ran up behind her and punched her in the back of the head. The woman let go of Su and started to rub her head."He he he, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have your friends lives in my hands." The blades above Naru and Kietaro fell another foot above their heads.  
  
"SEMPAI!!!" Shinobu screamed before fainted.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Seta asked running back to the others with Su.  
  
"You all will be scarified to the ancient turtle civilization!"  
  
"Hmmm.I've heard of you. You're the one that's looking for the lord turtle, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it's name again?"  
  
"Tama."  
  
"What?! Isn't that the name of." Sarah was cut off by Haruka covering her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Tama's Kietaro's pet turtle! I gave it to him remember?" Mitsumi said absent-mindedly.  
  
"God damn it, Mitsumi!" Naru yelled.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" She replied.   
  
"So Kietaro, you're the one that owns Lord Tama?!" The woman asked. "I'll let you and your friends live if you hand over the turtle,"  
  
"I'll never give Tama to the likes of you!" Kietaro yelled.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just have to kill you all to get it!" The woman pushed the button, and the blades started to fall, but this time weren't stopping. They were about three feet away from Kietaro and Naru, when Kanako came out of nowhere, untied Naru and Kietaro, and jumped off the platform with them in her arms right before the blades hit the table.  
  
"Kanako?!" Everyone said in astonishment.  
  
"I'm gone for 5 days and you guys are already in trouble," Kanako said. "I heard everything from dad, Kietaro. The doctor says mom's going to be fine."  
  
"How did you know where we were?" Kietaro asked helping Naru off the floor.  
  
"It's not everyday you see a door with a turtle design. I found a hole big enough for me to fit in to see what was inside, to see you and Naru on the table and everyone by the door."  
  
"Well aren't we forgetting something?" Seta said. "Let's kick this girl's ass!" 


End file.
